Operacion Klaine: El Plan de Burt
by camiila-klainer
Summary: Cuando Burt encuentra Blaine en la cama de Kurt, él no estaba muy contento. Pero, sabe que su hijo está loco por el chico, y no le ha dicho, por lo que, para ayudar a su hijo, planea, llegar a conocer mejor a Blaine y una acampanada espontánea para tratar de llevar a los dos chicos juntos. Traducción autorizada, historia de Charleygyrl.


Después del fiasco en McKinley High de la semana de concientización sobre el alcohol, Burt Hummel era extremadamente cuidadoso de su hijo y toda esa situación de encontrar un chico de pelo oscuro y rizado, muy chico con resaca, en la cama de Kurt a la mañana siguiente.

Ya era hora de tener "la conversación" con Kurt. Ah, sí. Hablar del sexo.

Burt tenía panfletos para que Kurt pueda leer sobre esto. Porque, sí, Burt tuvo 16 una vez, también.

"Papá ... esto es incómodo ..." dijo Kurt, sentado incómodamente en la mesa de la cocina, con las manos cruzadas, su labio inferior sobresalía de la preocupación.

"Lo sé, chico. Pero, sólo escúchame. Yo no estaba contento cuando me enteré de otro niño en su cama. Tu sabes las reglas, Kurt." Burt miró a su hijo con un rostro severo.

Kurt rodó los ojos. "No pasó nada, papá."

"Aquí, tengo estos, folletos. Sólo ... sólo mira a través de ellos ... yo sé por lo que estás pasando. Yo alguna vez tuve tu edad, también, Kurt." Burt afirmó ignorando la declaración de Kurt.

Burt no encontró Blaine siendo un chico malo. De hecho, él simplemente quería llegar a conocer mejor al niño.

"Ok. Bien." Kurt murmuro, mirando hacia abajo en la tabla.

Burt le entregó los folletos, y Kurt se los tomo sin argumento, se levanto listo para correr a su cuarto.

"Oh. Y Kurt?"

Kurt se dio la vuelta lentamente, y respondió: "Sí, papá?"

"No tires alrededor de ti mismo como si no importa. Porque te importa, Kurt."

Kurt sonrió. "Okey, Me voy a mi habitación ahora."

"Okay." Burt susurró, sonriendo.

_Progreso. Ahora es el momento de conocer a este chico que su hijo obviamente tiene sentimientos por él._

Y con eso, a Burt se le ocurrió una idea.

* * *

><p><p>

"Kurt? Despierta, amigo." Burt llamó a la puerta de su hijo.

Nada.

"Kurt?"

Un golpe más fuerte.

Burt abrió lentamente la puerta y se asomó dentro para encontrar Kurt durmiendo pacíficamente, con el pelo desordenado y la boca entreabierta. Él estaba roncando ligeramente.

Burt se dirigió hacia su hijo, y se echó a reír en voz baja para sí mismo. Miró el reloj de descanso al lado de la cama de Kurt en la mesita de noche.

06:03 am.

_Bueno, mierda. _Burt pensó. _Debemos conseguir este espectáculo en la carretera._ Sacudió a Kurt suavemente, diciendo: "Kurt, despierta chaval."

"Hmmmph." Kurt murmuró adormilado en su almohada.

"Levántate, vístete y listo para salir."

"Es sábado puedo dormir más, papá" Kurt agarró la otra almohada a su lado y se cubrió la cabeza.

_Adolescentes típicos_. Burt rodo los ojos. "Vamos a irnos, Blaine está esperando abajo por ti."

YYyyyyy por supuesto ante la mención de Blaine Anderson, Kurt en posición vertical, el pelo hecho un desastre completo, gritó "Espera, ¿qué?!"

"Sí. Ahora vístete en algo ... más para actividades al aire libre. Algo más cómodo. Sugiero que no uses tus trajes de Marc Jacobs."

"¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vamos?" Kurt bostezó y se frotó los ojos.

"Camping!"

Kurt se detuvo.

_Aydiosmío ... camping_. _Con. Blaine. Anderson. Al lado de bastones de fuego ... El compartir ... acurrucados juntos en sacos de dormir_ ... Kurt pensó mientras miraba soñador en su muro.

"Eh, eh. Vístete, tenemos que salir pronto."

Al salir del cuarto de su hijo, Burt tenía una sonrisa en su rostro rastrero. Conocía esa mirada. Su hijo está enamorado de este chico Blaine ...

Kurt saltó de la cama, (¡Maldita sea! Este fue un record de despertar ! Burt pensó) y Kurt cerró de golpe la puerta del baño, y un momento después, Burt podía oír la ducha abierta. Sonrió para sí mismo antes de recordar, _'Oh. ¿Dónde está mi escopeta? No te olvides de llevar eso! '_

Burt comenzó en la planta baja, tiene intención de preparar un poco de café para su hijo enfermo de amor.

* * *

><p><em>Mierda. Tengo que mirar a mi mejor amigo. Mierda! Mi pelo no está cooperando! Debería fregar mi cara otra vez ... ¿Tengo que cambiar? ¿Eso es un grano en la barbilla ?! ¡Mierda!<em>

Ok, así que obviamente, Kurt tiene un _ligero enamoramiento_ hacia Blaine Anderson.

(¡Ja! Aplastar leve mi culo! Más bien, él es la cabeza sobre los talones en el amor, a lo grande!)

Kurt respiró hondo, y bajo las escaleras, alisó su camiseta blanca con cuello en V, con la esperanza de Blaine se diera cuenta el hecho de que esta era un poco apretada, solo un poco ...

"Oye, hijo. Te hice café." Burt tendió una humeante taza fresca de café para que Kurt pueda tomar mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Detrás del padre de Kurt, Blaine estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá. "Hola, Kurt." Dijo felizmente después de mirar fijamente por un momento.

"H-Hola, Blaine." Kurt tartamudeó. _Maldita sea! Habla normal! ¿Qué te pasa?! _Kurt reprendió a sí mismo.

Kurt se aclaró la garganta, tomando la taza de café que ofrece de su papá mientras sonreía dulcemente a Blaine.

"Voy a empacar la camioneta. Creo que tenemos todo, pero quiero comprobar y asegurarme. Kurt, pensé que te había dicho que llevar algo _cómodo_ ..." Burt miró los vaqueros flacos de su hijo y el tobillo alto para arriba blancas.

"Yo estoy cómodo, papá ..." Kurt murmuro.

"¿Tienes alguna zapatillas de tenis reales, amigo?" Preguntó Burt, quitándose el sombrero, y frotando su cabeza calva en la frustración.

"No, no realmente."

Blaine rió en voz baja.

Su padre suspiró profundamente y se dirigió al aire libre para comenzar a cargar el camión. "Sí, ese es mi hijo, está bien." habló en voz baja.

"Kurt, ayúdame a agarrar un poco de leña, por favor."

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Claro que sí, papá." Él gimió y se levantó de la mesa de picnic donde _definitivamente era más cómoda y confortable_ con Blaine. Ellos estaban teniendo una interesante conversación acerca de la revista de este mes de Vogue.

"Así que, amigo, se divierten?" Burt preguntó, mirando a su hijo con la pregunta cuando estaban fuera del alcance del oído.

Kurt sonrió al instante. "Sí. Es genial."

"¿Te refieres a que Blaine es genial?" Burt se detuvo y le guiñó un ojo a su hijo antes de continuar para recoger más madera, con una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro.

_Su padre lo sabe._

Y al darse cuenta de que, lo miró horrorizado. "¡Papá! ¡Oh Dios, por favor no le digas a Blaine!"

Su padre puso los ojos. "Claro que sí, chico." Cogió un poco de madera y tiró por encima del hombro, caminando de vuelta hacia el camping.

Kurt hizo una palma cara.

De vuelta en el campamento, los tres prepararon la leña para el fuego. Tarde en la noche, en Lima, Ohio, que se pone frío.

Y podría decir que no a pastelitos?

... ..

Exactamente.

Estaba oscureciendo bastante rápido, y todos se sentaron alrededor del fuego, Burt cocino una sopa deliciosa / estofado (en realidad muy saludable, después de 15 minutos de Kurt disputando a su padre acerca de su corazón) sobre su chisporroteo, hermoso fuego.

Nadie dijo nada durante un rato.

Blaine estaba mirando a Kurt (mientras que Kurt no estaba buscándolo), y Kurt haciendo lo mismo cuando Blaine miró hacia otro lado.

Burt siguió asomándose miradas a Blaine y luego se aclaró la garganta, "Así que, Blaine ... ¿qué es lo que hacen los niños para la diversión en estos días?" Empujó una papa en la boca, chasqueando los labios innecesariamente.

"Um, bueno s-señor ..., me encanta cantar. Yo soy el cantante principal de los Warblers de la Academia Dalton. Me gusta ir al cine ... Yo toco el piano ..." Blaine balbuceó como se limpió la mano nerviosamente en sus pantalones cortos de color naranja.

Kurt _trató _de no mirar esos pantalones cortos de color naranja. Debido a sus piernas ...

"Ok. Eso está bien. La mamá de Kurt solía tocar el piano para nosotros todas las noches antes de dormir ..." Burt dijo, entrecerrando los ojos al fuego.

Silencio.

Saliendo de este, Burt comenzó de nuevo. "Así que, Blaine, ¿eres gay? Heterosexual? Bi?" cuestionó al adolescente.

Blaine se rió. "Definitivamente gay, señor."

"Llámame Burt, chico." Burt sonrió.

De repente, Kurt se estremeció. "Wow. Um, está haciendo más frío ..." Él miró.

Cuando Kurt dijo esto, Blaine se detuvo a mitad de camino con un s'more* en la boca y pensó, _Tal vez debería hacerlo más cálido ..._

_Deseo que Blaine me ayudaría a entrar en calor, de alguna manera ..._ Kurt pensó simultáneamente, temblando de nuevo y él suspiró.

"Bueno, me estoy cansando, amigos. Me voy a la cama." Burt fingió un bostezo, se puso de pie y se dirigió a su tienda en silencio.

Blaine sonrió con adoración a Kurt sobre el fuego, y vio a este con un color carmesí. Kurt estaba mirando de vuelta a Blaine, sosteniendo su mirada en los ojos de color ámbar miel más de lo habitual.

"Ah, y niños?" Burt volvió sonriendo, sabiendo lo que harían.

"Sí, papá?" Kurt respondió.

"Ningún negocio divertido." Y con eso se fue, dejando a los chicos mirando atónitos.

Kurt llevo su mano a la frente.

La noche avanzaba, Kurt y Blaine comían pastelitos y se sonreían el uno al otro de vez en cuando.

Blaine habló primero. "¿Estás teniendo un buen momento?"

"S-sí. tu?" Kurt se sonrojó, lamiéndose los labios, tratando de obtener todo el malvavisco que había dejado manchada su cara.

"Sí." Blaine se rió mirando a Kurt en la diversión.

"¿Qué?" Kurt dijo mientras dejó de masticar.

"tu ... te falto ... um, aquí ..." Blaine se acercó más, acerco el dedo a los labios de Kurt (_tan rosa y se ven tan deliciosos! _Blaine pensó) borrado los restos pegajosos que quedaban en la cara de porcelana .

Kurt se congeló y parpadeó lentamente preguntándose si lo que acaba de suceder en realidad era verdad.

Miró a ver a Blaine rojo, confirmando lo que acaba de suceder.

_OhmyDiostocomislabios_.

"gr-gracias ... .." Kurt se sonrojó con nerviosismo.

"Eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas de esa manera!" Blaine dijo con una sonrisa.

Kurt miró a su regazo, sin duda, su cara no podía estar más roja, avergonzado por el comentario de su amigo.

"Dios realmente me gustas"

Kurt miró de inmediato a sus amigo de palabras rápidas.

"¿Qué?"

Blaine se da cuenta de que visiblemente que acaba de decir eso y ahora tiene que respaldarlo.

"Lo siento, dije eso en voz alta?"

"Sí." Kurt respiró, en estado de shock.

Blaine se mordió el labio y siguieron 2 minutos en silencio.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció sin embargo muchos minutos de duración, que podría haber sido una eternidad con lo tenso era el aire, Kurt rompió el silencio con un pequeño susurro, "Siempre he tenido un flechazo por ti."

"Tienes?" Preguntó Blaine.

Kurt asintió nerviosamente, sin dejar de mirar en su regazo.

Blaine siguió hablando entonces, tomando la señal. "Yo más que eso Kurt. Comenzó como un flechazo, pero ahora realmente, realmente me gustas. Quiero decir, tú eres atractivo, dulce, compasivo y bondadoso. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? ..." Blaine dijo mirando a los ojos azules de Kurt.

"¿En serio? ..." Susurró Kurt, sorprendido, pero muy feliz de escuchar estas palabras que ha estado soñando de escuchar durante meses.

"¿Tengo que explicar por qué me gustas tanto ?!" Blaine continuó ante la insistencia de Kurt con ojos incrédulos. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Ok. Esos ojos." Blaine agregó, "quiero decir de qué color son incluso !? Como realmente? Hace cinco minutos, eran verdes! Son increíbles."

Kurt bajó la cabeza un poco, y se mordió el labio inferior. "continua... .." Murmuró.

"Y tus... l-labios, Dios mío, Kurt. Al igual, ni siquiera es justo!"

Kurt lamió sus labios ahora, sólo para burlarse.

"¿Ven? No se pueden hacer cosas así. Ellos son tan gruesos y ... atractivos!"* Él soltó la última palabra.

"Hacer cosas como qué? Blaine, estoy confundido." Kurt se humedeció los labios por _tercera vez_, jugando.

Blaine suspiró. Kurt claramente no sabe lo que está haciendo con el chico.

"Te ves delicioso..." susurró Blaine, acercándose y ahora su cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas en la cara de Kurt.

Kurt se acercó más, para así, continuar su tomadura de pelo.

"Delicioso? ¿Tu me probaste?" Kurt preguntó juguetonamente.

Blaine pasó la lengua por los labios ahora. "No." Él susurró, "Pero yo quiero, Kurt. Tan malo."

Kurt arqueó una ceja y se inclinó aún más hacia delante, hacia su amor platónico.

"Así que pruébalos, Blaine."

Blaine tomó la cara de Kurt y apretó los labios con fuerza contra ellos. No necesitaba que le dijera dos veces.

Sus labios se movían lentamente y perfectamente entre sí, el beso después de haber estado tanto tiempo .

Cuando Blaine abrió los labios, Kurt gimió sin motivo. Su beso se convirtió tan apasionado, tan lleno de amor y necesidad. Kurt envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de Blaine y sonrió contra sus labios antes de alejarse diciendo: "Eres hermoso".

Kurt abrió los ojos lentamente. "Y tu sabes como malvaviscos." Kurt se rió de su respuesta.

Blaine decidió que amaba esa risa. "Me encanta tu risa."

Kurt se limitó a sonreír. "Me encanta que me hace reír."

"_Tegustariaserminovio_?" Blaine le preguntó en un apuro.

Kurt miró confundido. "¿Qué?"

"Q-quieres ser m-mi n-novio?"

Kurt simplemente chilló y echó los brazos alrededor del chico-gel de pelo oscuro.

"Eso es un sí, entonces, supongo?" Blaine rió abrazando un kurt emocionado de él. Él colocó su barbilla en el hueco del hombro de Kurt, e inhaló. Olía delicioso. Él tiene que memorizar definitivamente este olor. _Vainilla_... y tal vez... Jazmín?

Lo que Blaine no sabía, era que Kurt estaba oliendo Blaine también_. Gel para el cabello frambuesa. Podría acostumbrarme a esto!_ Kurt sonrió.

Ellos se acurrucan juntos, frente al fuego moribundo, tratando de conseguir algo mas caliente del calor del otro cuerpo y Kurt puso su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine.

Estaban completamente vestidos ya que estaba fuera de combate, y que estaban comprometidos en un simple abrazo. Con el brazo de Blaine alrededor del ángel de porcelana, el chico de piel pálida se acurrucó más cerca. Al igual que, se quedaron dormidos en un sueño tranquilo bajo el cielo iluminado por la luna.

* * *

><p><p>

Burt se despertó a la mañana siguiente a la vista de Kurt y Blaine tomados de la mano mientras que va _sobre su negocio._

"Ustedes dos están juntos ahora?" él hizo un gesto a sus manos.

Kurt se sonrojó profundamente, pero asintió con la cabeza como Blaine sonrió. Cuando Burt sonrió con una gran sonrisa cursi, ambos chicos se sonrojaron rojo remolacha.

"Ok, entonces. Vamos a volver a casa. Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo estoy listo para una pizza..." Burt espetó, habiendo logrado lo que vinieron aquí.

_Mi plan funcionó! Ellos están juntos. Misión cumplida. Puntos Brownie para mí_! Burt pensaba, riendo entre dientes, con los dos chicos siguiendo de cerca detrás de él, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa satisfecha enormes proporciones de su rostro.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! .. Bueno acá traigo una traducción de una excelente escritora llamada Charleygyrl,<em>

_ la pueden encontrar así. Estoy autorizada por ella._

_Bueno escriban que me encantaría saber lo que piensan y es mi primera traducción así que cualquier error me avisan :) _

_Besos _


End file.
